


Undercover and Unknown

by Hiro_Vargas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_Vargas/pseuds/Hiro_Vargas
Summary: Viktor never expected to be arrested by the flirty prostitute, especially not when Viktor was a second away from arresting him. Now he's stuck in a cell with a obviously drunk women playing with his hair and dammit! Why can't she understand its platinum! Not sliver!Yuuri already has enough trouble getting into character for his undercover work. It doesn't really help when he arrests a beautiful man, all the while acting as a prostitute. Wait-What!? He's an undercover agent too!? Omgomgomgomgomgomgomg!!!! Phichit stop laughing!Celestino rubbed his eyes wondering why he requested to form a unit with these agents. Why, why did he have to be impressed by their work. He reached up slowly closing the blinds to his office. Hiding the view of all his agents trying to comfort the first agent he took on. These damn kids.Its always Viktor! Never any of my other agents! Just Viktor!





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri leaned against the wall smiling flirtatiously as Viktor approached him. "Hey-a Mister~" He winked as a smirk covered Viktor's face. "want to have a little fun?~" Viktor wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'd love a little fun." Yuuri wrapped on arm around his neck holding his other hand out. "Sad to say you'll have to pay up before we even start." Viktor chuckled pulling out his wallet. "How much Sweetheart?" Yuuri hummed softly, "For you, Ill give a discount, only two hundred and fifty dollars." Viktor pulled out the money but he was shoved against the brick wall before the money reached Yuuri's hand. "Your under arrest for the attempted solicitation of prostitution. Your have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say will be held against you in a court of law." Yuuri handcuffed Viktor pulling him away from the wall, pulling out a walkie-talkie. "Pick us up Phichit." Viktor's eyes widened as he realized he ran into another undercover agent. "Wait-Wait! I'm undercover too!" Viktor exclaimed causing Yuuri to laugh. "I am! I swear!" The black SUV pulled up and a click was heard from the door allowing Yuuri to open the it. "Sweetheart, everyone uses that line." He pushed Viktor in shuting the door before climbing into the passenger seat. "Lets get back to the office Phichit."

Viktor sat in a wide cell hands still cuffed and a frown on his face, as a obviously drunk women played with his hair. "Such a pretty silver" He glared at the wall, "Its platinum..." a click was heard as the cell door was open by Celestino. "Viktor Nikiforov." He called out frowning as Viktor stood up letting the drunk women fall. "Follow me." Celestion stepped to the side letting Viktor out of the cell before closing and locking the cell. He gripped Viktor's arm leading him to the interrogation room. Pushing him through the door shutting it behind them. Pulling out his keys Celestino unlock Viktor's cuffs pulling them off. "You'll stay here until your unit leader arrives." Celestino growled out walking out the door. Viktor sat at the table silently staring at the one way mirror until a knock at the door startled him. "Ah, H-hello. Yuuri mumbled nervously opening the door. " I just wanted to say sorry. Mr. Feltsman just called explain the he had sent you to the wrong location And that already stirred up trouble over why your unit was in our city. And Ciao Ciao-I mean Celestino spent the entire hour arguing with him over the phone before demanding he got over here! And I'm just really sorry for arresting you!" Yuuri looked up warm brown eyes meeting cool turquoise. Viktor stood up a soft smile covering his face. "Its alright. Why don't we re-introduce ourselves the proper way. I'm Viktor Nikiforov. Special agent under Yakov Feltsman" He held out his hand his smile never faltering. Yuuri hesitated before taking Viktor's hand shaking it. "Yuuri Katsuki. Special agent under Celestino Cialdni. Nice to meet you Viktor" Viktor squeezed Yuuri's hand before pulling it up and kissing it softly. "Lovely you meet you too Yuuri~"


	2. Chapter 2

"W-why don't we go to the debriefing room? The rest of my team is there, I just came from changing back into uniform." Viktor glanced down noticing the once revealing outfit replaced with black pants, a white shirt, and a light gray blazer. "Lead the way Yuuri~ I can't wait to meet the rest of you." Yuuri shook his blush away before leading Viktor out the door towards the main office. "Welcome to Detroits base of operations." Yuuri said gesturing to the grouping of desks. "This is the second floor but technically since it's under ground we call it Level one. The first floor is the entrance area. The third floor is forensics, and the fourth is medical examiner." Viktor looked around eyes wide. "Wow!~ This place is so different from my units base!" Yuuri smiled turning to him. "Well our unit gets a bit of special treatment given most of our backgrounds. We're all pretty lucky Ciao Ciao requested to form this unit. All of us are actually from different countries! Well except Kenji-Chan and I!" Viktor nodded focusing on Yuuri. "What do you mean by backgrounds?" Yuuri sheepishly looked at the ground. "We're not at liberty do discuss our pasts Viktor." A grunt from behind stopped Viktor from questioning him. "At least you remember that rule Yuuri. Though you seem to forget I instructed the team to leave Mr.Nikiforov and wait in the debriefing room until his unit came." Yuuri met Celestino's eyes quickly looking away ashamed. "Sir he is another agent we can't just treat him like a criminal-" Celestino walked closer starring Yuuri down. "Until his boss explains why they are in our city Yuuri, Mr.Nikiforov here is a criminal. And I instructed you to treat him as such." Yuuri frowned bowing his head. "Now Mr.Cialdni, Yuuri was only trying to make me feel welcome in your office. There is no reason for you to be angry with him." Celestine glared at him taking a protective stance in between them hiding Yuuri from Viktor's view. "No reason? No reason!? I have a unit, I wasn't aware of in my city! And my best agent went against my orders! I have every reason to be angry!" Yuuri flinched looking at Celestino's back. "Viktor stand down. Mr. Cialdni, why don't we take this to the debriefing room." Yakov called stepping out from the elevator, Georgi Mila, Seung, and Lilia following behind him. "Feltsman, you better have a good reason."

 Kenjirou hacked into the cameras, displaying their arguing bosses to the two units. "Well," Phichit said not looking up from his phone. "This is certainly interesting!" Sara wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on top of his. "Very~ Its not everyday Yuuri arrests another agent, then said agent's boss argues with ours while we watch with the other unit." A snort left Guang as he sat on Phichit's desk. "I think the time Sara arrested three drug dealers was interesting. They were so scared to see you running heels they just gave up!" The rest of his unit was quiet until they all broke into a round of giggles. "W-wait! What about when you three were doing a stakeout and you were on the floor above them when the ceiling just collapsed! Remember that? They fell on the table and PhiChit just comes on through the comms! 'Ah Ciao Ciao...we have a problem.'" Kenjirou said leaning against Yuuri's chair. "I remember that!"Yuuri gasped out "I twisted my ankle so bad I was out for a week!" Viktor's unit sat awkwardly watching the other laugh happily together. "Oh!" Phichit gasped looking up from his phone. "We didn't introduce ourselves! Stupid Phichit!" He reaches up trying to snack his forehead and instead slaps Yuuri's hand."Yuuuuuri!" He whined as his friend pulled his hand away shaking it slightly. "No hitting your forehead, we've been over this time and time again." Phichit pouted rolling his eyes before turning to the other unit! "I'm PhiChit Chulanont! Ciao Ciao's third agent!" He smiled his eyes meeting Seung's winking at the man who had been starring at him since he arrived. Sara bounced pushing down on Phichit's shoulders lifting her self up, her right foot just barely grazing the ground in her heels as her other leg bent at the knee. "I'm Sara Crispino, Celestino's fourth agent." Kenjirou coughed shyly when eyes landed on him. "I'm ah-Ciao-I mean, Celestino's second agent." He bowed his head looking at them. Guang rolled his eyes smiling. "Sorry about him Kenjirou is a little shy with other people. Unless its Yuuri of course~" He said causing Phichit and Sara to laugh. "I'm Guanf Hong Ji Cialdni's fifth agent." Yuuri through a pen at him huffing. "Stop picking on Ken-chan. I'm Yuuri Katsuki, Ciao-Ciao's first agent. Sorry we had to meet the way." Lilia stood up tall raising her head. "I'm Lilia Baranovskaya, This is Mila babicheva, Georgi Popovich, Seung Gil Lee, and you all know Viktor already." Mila waved starring at Sara in curiosity. "Nice to meet you all." Georgi said smiling and bowing his head. "Hn. You guys could be worse." Seung said cause Guang to laugh. "Ah Yuuri its 4:50.." Phichit said looking at the clock. "Yes it is. What about it Phichit?" Yuuri asked while straightening the papers on his desk. Kenjirou opened his mouth but remained silent after Phichit placed a hand on his chest while hold his other up slowly counting down from five. "Omg it 4:50!?!" He stood up panicing dropping a few of his papers. "I need to go! I need to go! I'm gonna be late again! Otabek is gonna be upset. He pulled his keys out of his desk rushing to the elevator. "Phichit tell me what happens tonight okay?!" Phichit smiled rolling his eyes"I will Yuuri! Tell Ota I said Hello!" Viktor frowned slightly watching Yuuri disappear behind the door. "Who Otabek?" He asked grumpily causing Phichit to raise an eyebrow. "Oh only the love of Yuuri's life," He said testing the waters holding back a smirk when Viktor's eyes darkened. "His adopted son~" Phichit stood up picking up a picture of Yuuri and Otabek showing them in the debriefing room with a cake in front of them reading 'Congrats on the adoption!' Viktor starred at the picture in surprise. "When did your adopt him?" Kenjirou smiled softly taking the picture. "Yuu-chan adopted Otabek four years ago when he was fifthteen and a freshman in high school. Otabek was an exchange student he was sponsoring." Viktor opened his mouth egar to ask more questions but was cut off by Celestino. "Attention," Both units turned to Celestino and Yakov. "from today on we will be working together. Undersood?" Everything was silent until Phichit jumped up screaming. "Awesome!! This is gonna be so much fun!!!" Celestino groan rubbing his eyes. "Phichit..."


	3. Chapter 3

“Sorry I’m late Otabek! There was...some trouble at the office.” Yuuri said watching his son get in the car. “Is everyone okay?” Otabek asked buckling up before Yuuri started driving to their house. “Yes everyone is fine” Yuuri said chuckling, “It’s just...I might have arrested another FBI agent, then got in trouble with Ciao Ciao by letting him out into our office against his orders.” Otabek was silent before snorting. “Geez dad. Way to go.” Yuuri huffed pouting eyes never wavering from the road. “Hush or I'll ground you.” Otabek smiled shaking his head. “You haven't grounded me since you first adopted me.” Yuuri smiled softly. “That was my mistake then.” He pulled into the driveway parking. “Otabek, the move for adoption isn't moving any faster.” He said causing Otabek to flinch. “I'm trying, I really am. I want Aliya to move here before she starts high school, but the process just keeps getting harder…” He said resting his forehead on the steering wheel. The car was silent at Otabek looked over his father's defeated form. Yuuri lifted his head when he felt fingers tangle into his hair.”It's okay Dad. We'll get Aliya and Apa here. Even if we have to fight for years. I just got lucky when I was chosen for the exchange program.” Yuuri smiled softly. “I’m glad you were, or else I’d never have such a wonderful son.” Otabek smiled hugging Yuuri tightly. “Come on son. I still have to make dinner.” He said turning off the car and getting out. Otabek smiled and got out walking to the door. “I’m glad it’s your turn!”

Yuuri groaned pouting. “Your so mean to your father! You won’t even help me?” Otabek laughed unlocking the door. “Hurry up Dad!”

 

“Maaa, really so our units are working together now?”  Yuuri asked his phone wedged between his ear and shoulder as he gently washed Vicchan in the sink. “Yes we are!” Phichit screeched causing Yuuri to flinch slightly. “Well this’ll be interesting, will they be assisting us in other side cases?” Vicchan yipped softly nipping at Yuuri’s fingers. “They won’t unless Ciao Ciao calls them in.” Yuuri nodded draining the sink, lifting the small poodle up wrapping him in a towel. “Oh!Oh! You should have seen Viktor’s face as you rushed to pick up Otabek! He was so jealous until I announced he was your son! Yuuri! He wants your booty!" Yuuri blushed grumbling as he dried his dog. "No he doesn't Phichit. And why do you have to say it like that!" Yuuri whinned huffing. "Besides who would want my 'booty' as you call it." Phichit snorted rolling his eyes. "So many people Yuuri, so many. Ah I wish we were still dating! You were such a loving boyfriend...then again we still acted the same way we did as friends." Yuuri smiled gently drying Vicchan. "We both agreed that we work better as friends and you know that." Phichit sighed softly. "I know, but a guy can wish can't he?" A snort left Yuuri as he set Vicchan down. "Ya Phichit, feel free to wish." Phichit laughed shaking his head. "I got to go Yuuri! My show is starting and my loving twitter followers are awaiting the details! BYe Yuuri!" Yuuri sighed softly pulling his phone away from his ear. 'He got jealous over Otabrk...Could he really like me?' Viktor kissing his hand flashed through his head causing a blush to spread. "Dad I have the movie ready! And Vicchan is ready for movie cuddles!" He shook his head trying to rid himself of his blush. "Coming Otabek!"

"Your finally home Old man! Your lucky I made dinner. What took you so long anyway." Yuri asked from the couch as he gently pet his cat Potya. "Yuuuuuuuri!~ I met such an adorable man today! His name is Yuuri too and not only that he arrested me!" His eros! Yuri my god you should have seen it!. It was so strong then he turned into this soft person that made me want to cocoon him in blankets!" Yuri watched his cousin fanboy over a man he just met bursting out into laughter. "And you think this 'adorable' man wants to go out with an old man like you?" Viktor pouted watching him laugh. "Your so mean to me Yuri!" He whinned until Makkachin tackled him to the ground. "Makka!" He laughed smiling and hugged her gently patting her head. "That's my good girl!~ You thiunk Papa can get the cute man to fall in love with him right?" Makka barked starting to lick his face and hair causing more giggles. "You are so weird...hurry up and go eat the pirozhki before it gets cold. I already took Makkachin for her walk." Viktor nodded head towards the kitchen. "What movie did you pick for us to watch tonight?" Yuri sat up grabbing the remote smirking slightly. "Harry Potter, Prisoner of Azkaban." Viktor groaned pulling his plate out of the microwave. "We've watched that three times this week!" Yuuri's smirk widened as he hit play. "Hurry up Old man!" A thump was heard as Viktor rushed in. "Your so mean!" Viktor said collapsing on the couch starting to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it an exciting chapter? Please let me know! if you notice any spelling errors please let me know! I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter!!


End file.
